


Eyes

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bat Family Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist Card [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Batfam Bingo prompt: GreenJason thinks about the times he saw Roy's emerald eyes.





	Eyes

One of the things Jason loved about Roy’s where his eyes. Maybe a bit cliche to say but the emerald eyes had always been stunning to look at. If the redhead was laughing or just talking to even fight or face timing Jason always loved to see the spark in those eyes. 

When they had first teamed up as sidekicks he had known about Speedy’s eyes. Of course not they wore masks all the time. Hell, they only knew each other by their code names. Still, the way they clicked had made Jason think that at the time they would be long term friends. 

They had revealed who they were to each other shortly before Jason had gotten killed. They had been talking to each other while their mentors wherein a meeting. Roy had complained about his mask getting really itchy so he made Jason swear not to tell anyone. Slowly he edged he mask off. 

At first, Jason didn’t see them, Speedy had them closed but when he blinked them opened looking at Robin had made his heart almost skip. Never in his life had Jason seen emerald green eyes before. 

Even though Roy was joking about how he needed to get a higher grade all Jason could do was stare stupidly at his eyes. They way they seem to light up with laughter as Roy told him some sort of funny story with him and his mentor. 

After dying, coming back to life and becoming part of the Bat-family again Jason had gone to get Roy out of prison. He had heard a lot of what happened when he died. Apparently, Roy and Arrow had a falling out. 

Roy had a drug addiction that had hit him hard, then a drinking problem until finally, he had gotten help. From Killer Croc of all people! That one surprised Jason a bit more so when he had seen Roy talking to Crock and the two had a really good relationship. It reminds Jason of someone and their uncle. 

After they had joined up together to form the outlaws along with Kory they had spent a lot of time together. Despite the years that had passed when Jason had seen Roy’s eyes again he was once again mesmerized by them. 

Soon it starts to turn into something more as they grew closer. It hit Jason after a year that he liked Roy more than friends. After a short while of thinking things over he knew that it wasn’t more than like, it was love. 

After one of their missions, when celebrating Jason had found, a moment to kiss Roy of the blue. If he got punched or if the kiss returned he didn’t know. He just knew that had had been wanting to kiss the redhead for months. 

Luckily for him, the kiss had been returned. 

Slow at first before it shifting becoming more sensual, deeper. Next thing they knew clothes where being tossed around as Jason managed to push Roy back into the bedroom. The heated night had passed almost in a blur with gasps, moans and pleas, the sounds that left Roy while Jason was inside him. 

Afterward was left with kissing lazily as they recovered. Jason was able to look into those eyes, endless pools of emerald. There had been a time that he could think of where he had even met someone so damn beautiful nor could he think of anyone with such color. 

Kissing Roy again seeing that his lover was dozing off Jason held him close ready to sleep knowing tomorrow they could officially start their own version of dating. For the first time in what may have been forever, Jason was content.


End file.
